The Question
by PyroFirePower
Summary: RikuxSora sappy twoshot. Riku has a question he has been meaning to ask Sora, one that will definitely change their lives. [Part II added]
1. The Question

**A/N: **I really felt like writing something incredibly sappy, and boom! A proposal story popped into my head so I thought, why not? Besides, Valentine's Day is coming. It sort of fits that romantic atmosphere.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters in it. If I did, well, something like this story would have occurred in the game.

**Summary: **RikuxSora sappy one-shot. Riku has a question he has been meaning to ask Sora, one that will definitely change their lives.

**Rating: **PG; Nothing big. No swearing, just a bit of kissing.

**Warnings: **This one-shot contains Shonen-Ai, or Male/Male love. If you don't like this, then please leave.

**A/N: **All right. Let's get this rolling. RR! It would be greatly appreciated, but no flames please.

I would also like to thank my wonderful beta Locked! Thank you!

* * *

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause  
I'm counting on A new beginning.  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning. _

_I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

3

**Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden**

**The Question**

Holding hands on the beach of Destiny Islands, two figures walked along the line of the water, the faint brushing of the waves onto the shore reaching their ears. One figure ceased his walking, causing the other to turn and look in wonder, eyebrow quirking upwards in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

A nervous feeling lingered in the man's stomach as he looked at his lover's questioning face. Though the other didn't know, this anxious feeling had been there all evening; through dinner in their favorite restaurant as well as dessert at the ice cream parlor that was located fairly near the small house they lived in.

The whole evening had been completely romantic and wonderful, but the constant nagging of what he was planning to do kept him on his toes, worried about the outcome.

Tonight was it. He had been planning for a while now, and finally it would be tonight.

_Calm down, damnit..._

A terrified sigh escaped the pale lips of one as he faced the other, taking the other hand of his lover and intertwining it with his own. He tried to smile reassuring, but the pang of his nerves wouldn't allow it to look convincing. "You know I love you, right?"

The other's eyes widened slightly as he nodded vigorously, his expression changing from concerned to fear. What was going on? "Riku...why did you ask me that?"

Silver hair blowing in the soft, warm wind of the island night, Riku's hand released one of his lover's to make it's way up to the brunet's face, stroking his cheek slightly as he gazed with admiration. "I just had to make sure you knew, Sora."

Sora leaned into his boyfriend's hand, his eyes absently closing in contentment. "I know." He opened his eyes, revealing the bright blue orbs to his lover, a twinkle of happiness remaining in the back of his eyes as he affectionately squeezed Riku's hand, his lips turning upwards into a small smile.

Riku's hand retreated from Sora's tan face, and he released his boyfriend's other hand that he had been clutching as they walked. The brunet didn't even get a chance to complain about the loss of contact because a pair of muscular arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close, which instantly made him forget of any complaint he had before. "Mmm..." He muttered, his eyes closing again as he leaned against his boyfriend's chest, his arms slowly making their way around Riku's neck.

"Sora." Riku looked down at his lover when he felt the breathtaking feeling of Sora nuzzling into his chest, planting a kiss where his heart rested beneath his skin. It certainly was not the first time his boyfriend had done something adorable like that, but no matter how many times it happened, it would never get old.

"Hn." He felt a vibration tickling his chest from the faint noise Sora uttered, causing him to smile lovingly at the poof of chocolate brown hair that reached his chin. That was pretty much all he could see of his love at the moment.

"I'm not sure if I can put into words what a feel for you." Riku loved Sora with his entire being. The brunet's light had managed to squeeze into the part of him that had been consumed by Darkness those six years ago, which only helped to convey the feeling's further.

The silver haired man sighed; he still did not like to think about what had happened so many years ago. The nightmares were not as common as they had once been, but they were far from gone. He sometimes found himself sitting up, his body sweat soaked and his eyes wide in fear. It was times like those when he was so grateful to have his lover next to him, because he would wake up not long after him because he sensed the distress. He would always coo him softly in comfort.

Riku gulped as he held Sora tighter to his chest, inhaling his sweet scent. How, after all he had done, did he manage to get the most wonderful person on all the worlds? How had he been so lucky? Sometimes he wondered how he even managed to truly give his heart to someone with no strings attached after all he had been through.

He then realized that there was no way he could not have given a piece of him over to the brunet. Sora was so perfect, everything he was not; smiley, adorable, he actually cared about pretty much everything, and he could always maintain his upbeat attitude, a little trick he had learned from Donald and Goofy, so Sora told him.

No one else in the world could have possibly opened Riku up the way Sora had. He was still amazed that he had been welcomed back with open arms after his betrayal during Kingdom Hearts.

_Don't think about that...not now._

A smile returned to his face as he remembered what he had been trying to say earlier, and what he intended to ask Sora in a few moments. The thought of asking such an important question still made his heart flutter in a mix of fear and anticipation. "It's hard to describe. Every time I see you it's the most amazing thing in the world. Just the sight of you can get my heart racing..."

Though he could not see the angelic face of his lover, he could tell that the younger man was smiling. Riku felt incredibly odd talking about his emotions the way he was now. He was not used to expressing himself so thoroughly. Sure, he had told Sora he loved him, but never had he bothered to go into such depth, explaining just how he felt when the younger man was near. "It's like you were made for me. As selfish as that sounds, it's true. You are so wonderful; everything I'm not."

He felt Sora pull back slightly, and he found himself staring down into those bright blue eyes that had tears residing in them. "You were meant for me too, Riku."

Riku smiled, his eyes shining in happiness and love. The aquamarine orbs almost glowed from the pale moonlight, a slight twinkle in the back as they danced and sparkled, taking in the sight of the one before him. Riku's pale face drew closer to Sora's as he rested his forehead against the brunet's, still staring into the other's iridescent eyes. "You're beautiful, Sora."

Though it was too dark to tell, Riku knew that his lover was blushing. He could feel the fiery heat from his cheeks, as well as see the modest look cross Sora's features. No matter how many times he said that, whether it was when they were making love or when they were simply near one another, words like the ones Riku had just said could always get Sora's face to turn red and gain a meek expression.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." The plastered smile on Riku's face never ceased, only growing and shrinking slightly. He moved his head to press his lips against Sora's heated cheek. He then heard a breathy sigh escape from his lover's lips, causing his never ceasing smile to grow.

"I love you..."

Riku's eyes closed when he heard Sora say those three words. They had been said numerous times in the past, but never had hearing those words gotten old. He pressed his cheek against the brunet's, his arm wrapping more tightly around his petite waist. He felt his lover nuzzle his cheek in return, another sigh falling from Sora's parted lips. The silver-haired man brought his lips to the Keyblade master's ear, placing a soft kiss against it before answering the three words his lover had just told him. "I love you too."

Riku remembered the first time he and Sora had exchanged those words with surprising detail. Riku had loved the brunet for some time before they had been said, but he never told the other, simply keeping his feelings to himself. That was the time when he believed Sora was in love with Kairi, the beautiful auburn haired girl who seemed to steal his best friend's attention from him. She never meant to, and though he wanted to blame her at times for Sora's lack of attention, he did not.

He had not known that Sora was spending so much time with Kairi to mislead him and that she had actually been a part of the plan, accepting his adorable flirts and exceeding attention to help Sora see the reaction.

Kairi had apparently fallen in love with someone else when she was returned to the island after Riku had been locked behind the door, and she wanted to help Sora determine whether or not Riku cared about him the way the brunet hoped he did.

Sora did not know that sometimes the silver-haired man found it difficult to think properly because the clumsy, big shoed brunet would engulf his thoughts. Sora could not have known that every time he saw the brunet, he wanted nothing more than to touch his face; press his lips to Sora's in a chaste kiss.

One day, it finally happened. Sora had broken down because Riku never seemed to care about his flirting with Kairi; his plan was not working. Riku had found him that day sitting on the paopu tree, his knees to his chest and his eyes gazing out into the never-ending ocean as tears poured down his cheeks. The other had not expected anyone to arrive, and tried to hide his obvious distress by pretending it was never there, acting like he had not spent the past ten minutes sobbing over someone he believed did not love him.

It was then that Riku had kissed him for the very first time. He had been terrified; he remembered that feeling to this day. Though seeing that pain in Sora's eyes had made it impossible for him to hold back anymore. Rejection was his strongest fear, his whole body tingling in a sense that showed he was frightened of Sora's reaction.

The brunet's eyes had been wide, shock written all over his features. Believing this to be a sign that Sora didn't want him that way, Riku had pulled back, ready to leave before Sora's senses returned. But Sora had then grabbed Riku's hand to spin him around and kiss him back properly. This one could be considered their first real kiss. It was passionate, wonderful, and simply perfect.

Sora had declared his love for his silver-haired best friend after the breathtaking kiss had been finished, and Riku had not even hesitated when he responded.

Those events made that moment the happiest of Riku's life. Just knowing that his love was not unrequited like he had always believed it was; knowing that he was going to make so many new memories full of love and cherishing with Sora, the one person he had ever loved, had made everything else seem wonderful. He could not even remember anything else that happened that particular day.

_Hopefully this is going to be another one of those moments I never forget..._

Riku pulled back to look into Sora's blue eyes again; eyes he found himself getting lost in often. The color reminded him of an endless ocean, one that was easy to drown in. The butterflies fluttering in his stomach made him realize now was the time. He better start going along with his plan or he would freeze in fear and not be able to finish.

"You're my everything. My best friend, my lover, my rival, my confident: everything. I know we've had our share of fights, and bad memories." Riku saw Sora look away, obviously pained by the memories of their battles during the events of Kingdom Hearts. Sora had always hated thinking about when he and his boyfriend had been considered enemies. Riku's hand lifted from his lover's waist to tilt his chin to the Keyblade master was again facing him. "But even with all of that, we love each other and share a bond that no one could ever break."

Riku's hand was now stroking Sora's cheek, his stomach going crazy from nerves. "You and I are soul mates. We are destiny. You..." Riku felt tears gathering in his eyes, his image of Sora becoming blurry as he continued. "You make me...so happy, and a lifetime isn't even the beginning of how long I want to spend with you." He still had tears residing in his eyes, but as he blinked them away he could see his love better than before, seeing tears stream down the other's cheeks with slightly wide eyes.

He knew what Riku's next question was going to be.

Riku's hand fell from Sora's face and waist as he lowered himself into the sand, bending down on one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small, velvety ring case, holding it up to Sora before opening it slowly, his eyes gazing up at the tear-streaked face of his lover as he asked the big question.

"Sora, will you marry me?"

Sora looked utterly shocked, even though he had known that was what was going to happen from hearing the words Riku said just before he asked the life-changing question. His hands had been shaking when he watched his silver-haired lover bend down before him, showing him the golden band that lay perfectly in its small ring case. His mouth opened, but no sound came out from his shock. He began to nod his head vigorously, his senses returning to his body as he lunged forward and tackled Riku into the sand, his love's laughter reaching his ears. "Yes! I will!" He cried in happiness, clinging to his lover as his tears continued pouring.

Riku felt a mix of many different emotions; he felt relieved, ecstatic, loved, and perfect. These feelings mixed together felt incredibly good, and Riku held onto his now fiancé tightly, his lips pressed against Sora's in a passionate kiss in the sand. He had asked the love of his life to marry him, and he said yes! How could life get any better than this moment?

Sora pulled back, panting slightly but grinning just the same, his eyes dancing with the happiness he felt. "I do believe I have a ring to put on."

Riku felt a bit stupid for not putting it on in the first place, but now was a good time as any. He felt more comfortable with his lover lying on top of him than he did when he was on one bent knee, seeing as lying on your back with your lover sprawled across you, no matter how ungraceful they got there, gives you the most wonderful feeling in the world. Not to mention the fact that staying on one bent knee for too long can really do a number on the knee that touches the floor; Riku remembered when he had practiced his proposal in front of the mirror having practiced on a hardwood floor. The ring was still in his hand, and he pulled it between them, taking Sora's small hand and slipping the golden band onto his finger.

Sora gazed at his hand with admiration before he glanced back up to his lover, leaning down to capture Riku's lips with his own again. It was erotic kissing with such heat and passion as they were, pressed against one another on a beach where they had been so many times before. Both were far too lost in the other to worry about someone walking by and seeing their romantic act of love.

Riku felt a sudden chill in his legs when he realized a wave had carried farther than the others, a sense of cold numbing his calves and feet.

Sora giggled into their kiss and pulled back, gazing down at Riku with love and admiration in his gaze before he looked down at their now soaked feet. "Maybe we should go home." His blue eyes connected with Riku's sea green ones, his smile not fading at all.

"Maybe." he leaned up and kissed the other promptly on the nose, earning another giggle from his lover. _I love those random giggle fits of his._

The brunet rolled off of Riku, sitting up and looking around for any other sign of people beside the one next to him. Seeing no one, Sora felt better about the kiss they had just shared. He really wasn't one for public displays of affection, especially not like the insanely erotic kiss he had just placed upon his lover. He stood up and brushed the sand from his pants, reaching down and extending a hand for his lover to take.

Riku took the hand, smiling with affection as he boyfriend helped him from the sand. He refused to let Sora's hand go as he brushed the excess sand from his pants and shirt with his free hand, his eyes landing on Sora when he finished. He saw the brunet gazing at his hand, staring at the ring very closely, the smile on his face indicating that he was thinking about what wearing that ring meant for their relationship. The ring was made from real gold because Riku had no interest in buying Sora a cheap imitation ring that might as well been won out of a small vending machine. Riku wanted to find the best ring for his lover, but having a diamond ring like most people got was not really Sora at all. He could not see the man wearing diamonds, but a simple and elegant golden ring he could see, so he bought it.

"I just can't believe it." Blue met sea green as the two lover's gazed into each other's eyes.

"Why not?"

"We're engaged." A squeeze of the hand and a peck on the cheek later, a prompt call was heard from a short distance away. Sora's head spun in the direction of the yell, seeing Tidus and Selphie running towards the pair, bright smiles on both of their faces. The silver-haired man was not sure he was ready for the dreamlike experience to be over, but ready or not, the blond and brunette were on their way.

Riku's brow rose at his lover as if to question if they should inform the two of their engagement. Riku knew that once those two knew, the rest of the island would know in less than an hour. It was a well known fact that if gossip needed to be spread, Selphie or Tidus were the one's to tell.

Sora's shake of the head informed him that the brunet wanted the ring on his finger to remain a secret for a bit longer. Obviously Sora was still soaking in the fact that they really were engaged, and the whole evening had not just been a dream. Riku felt the same. It had been so amazing; unforgettable.

_Funny, just what I was aiming for._

Being pulled away from their precious beach where so many memories had been made, Riku and Sora walked hand in hand behind Selphie and Tidus towards home, leaving in the same way they had come. The only difference this time was the small, golden band wrapped securely around Sora's ring finger.

And what a difference it was.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Please review. And have a happy Valentine's Day.

I'm planning on writing a companion fiction to this one, basically Sora and Riku's wedding. Tell me if you think it's a good idea.I'm not writing a wedding night because I don't write lemons.I'm just saying that because I got a request for one.


	2. Wedding Day Dreams and Happiness

**A/N: **Okay, here is the companion fic to Riku's proposal. It's just there wedding and such. Again, it's a bit sappy so hopefully it will make you smile. I just must point out a few things. I do not know anything about homosexual weddings, so their wedding is like a heterosexual one. Just letting you know because if homosexual weddings are very different from heterosexual ones then this fic will be quite inaccurate.

Also: flames are stupid, so please don't bother with them.

**Warnings: **Just some sexual content. Riku just thinking about the honeymoon. Nothing graphic or descriptive. Also, this does include gay marriage, and shonen-ai, so if you don't like either of these things please don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in it. If I did, Riku and Sora would end up together, and that isn't going to happen, so it just proves that I don't own it.

**Reviews for The Question:**

zenah- Thanks for the praise! It's nice of you to say. I don't write lemons so having the wedding night isn't really an option. Thank you for putting in a suggestion. I do try and please the readers but I just don't write lemons. I would blush too much in the process.

Reina-183 - I'm glad you thought it was cute. That was what I was going for.

Alexx the Hopeless - Thanks for calling my fic awesome! That made my day.

GZ - Well, I suppose your wish is my command, because here is the wedding!

yunchen - Good! I was going for great romance! I'm really happy you liked it.

Locked - Well, I had to thank you for editing my story silly! Why wouldn't I? That would just be MEAN! And even with all of the praise from these lovely people, I still don't think I can write well, so...nyah? Thanks for reviewing balentime!

jessianne - I can do that for ya! That's why there is a mini-epilogue at the end. Thanks for reviewing!

Fluffylemon - Aw! Don't die! I know fluffiness is great and all, but STAY AWAY FROM THE LIGHT! And here is my update for you, so you have to come back to life and read it!

WOW! Eight reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten for a one-shot! I feel so accomplished now...well, this one-shot is now a two shot! Thanks for reading and please review again! I really would like to know if you like what I wrote. I need feedback!

-

-

-

_I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much...  
I do._

_-_

**I Do (Cherish You) by 98 Degrees**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**The Question: Part II-Wedding Day Dreams and Happiness**

Riku remembered this nervous feeling well. In fact it was stuck in his mind with surprising detail even though the last time he had felt this way was about three months ago when he asked the love of his life for his hand in marriage.

Of course his fear had been for nothing because Sora said yes without hesitation, but that did not stop him from feeling frightened now. Something would go wrong; something had to go wrong. Did he really deserve to be this happy? To have the one he loved so much become his_ husband_? To be officially his forever: until the end of time?

Riku glanced next to him, seeing his soon to be spouse standing there looking absolutely adorable in his tuxedo. Clearly the man had attempted to tame his hair for their big day but it had not worked out so well. His chocolate brown locks still stuck up in all directions as if he had spiked it but Riku knew he had not. The only reason he could tell that Sora tried to keep it from puffing was because he could see patches of gel lingering in certain areas, holding down little sections of hair but not nearly enough.

Riku could hear many different sounds behind him. He could hear soft whispering, blowing noses, and crying. He could almost feel the many smiles lingering on his back. He could feel the happiness lurking in the air from everyone behind him, but no one feeling of happiness could top his.

This really was it. Their wedding day. A day he would remember forever, no matter what happened. He wanted everything to go perfectly. He glanced to his other side to see his friends standing there, each one with a grin planted on their face as they stared at the couple about to be joined in matrimony. He could see tears of joy streaming down Kairi's face as he smiled at him. Riku smiled back, his nerves easing.

The silver haired man turned back to his love when he felt a soft hand grip his and squeeze slightly. He smiled at Sora, his lover and fiancé. This was it. He could not wait to spend forever with Sora. Riku could not even take his eyes away from the brunet when the service began. The minister began to speak out to the crowd, greeting everyone with opened arms in a smile.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two people, Sora and Riku. Anyone who believes these two should not be joined today speak now or forever hold your peace."

Riku froze for a moment in fear that someone would speak out against them. Either someone who did not like homosexual marriages or relationships, or someone who just wanted Sora for themselves. Riku could almost imagine some other man running in to get the brunet away from him. He could even see Sora running towards the man and leaving him at the alter. His heart clenched at the sudden thought. He did not really deserve this happiness did he?

Another squeeze of his hand eased his fears as he stared into Sora's beautiful blue eyes. It was almost as if he was looking into the other's soul, seeing everything he felt in this one moment. How could he be so close to his boyfriend on their wedding day and not kiss him? Riku could not even hold back for a moment before leaned over and touched his lips softly to Sora's. He heard a faint 'awwww' escape the crowd in this movement, causing him to pull back and grin slightly as he watched a light blush dust Sora's cheeks.

They both turned back towards the minister, each with a grin plastered on their face. Riku vaguely registered the man in front of them addressing Sora. He knew the vows were coming now, and could not help but gulp when he felt Sora reach for his other hand, turning him slightly so they were facing each other.

Sora released one of his hands to turn and pick up a small wedding band resting on a pillow that was being held up by Riku's small cousin Kai. The young boy looked quite cute in his tiny suit, holding at the pillow with much concentration as if he was trying desperately not to drop it. Riku saw Sora smile at him softly before turning back to his soon to be husband. The silvered haired man grinned at him, feeling the brunet take his hand again, positioning the ring at the tip of his finger.

"I don't really remember how we first met. I was so young. I just remembered admiring you day after day. You were my role model, my best friend: my everything. It wasn't until we were separated that I realized how much I loved you." Sora had slipped the ring on half way now, moving very slowly as he spoke. "I realized then I needed you, and even after all of these years I still do. Now more than ever, I promise that I'll never leave your side. I love you, Riku. That is something that will never change." Riku could feel the ring completely situated on his finger, though he could not see it because he was simply mesmerized in staring at Sora.

He felt butterflies rise in his stomach when he realized it was his turn. All of the vows he had written for today seemed thrown out the window. He could not think enough to remember them, so he just spoke from his heart. This situation reminded him a lot of proposing to Sora. No matter how many times he had practiced what he was going to say when it came the time to say it all plans were out the window.

"It's hard to describe what I feel when I'm with you. No matter what's wrong with me you can always make me forget about it. You can always make me feel better when I'm down. You're absolutely perfect just the way you are. I know that even if the future changes us, you will always be the amazing man I love more than anything." Riku reached over for the second ring resting on the pillow. He picked it up, sliding it onto Sora's finger right next to the ring he had proposed to the man with. "Nothing could ever happen to make me stop loving you. You're everything anyone could ever want, and I'm just so lucky that I managed to get the most wonderful person in the world to fall for me. You're my soul mate Sora. We are destiny, and no matter where you go you can be sure I'll be along for the ride."

Riku could see tears of joy falling down Sora's cheeks, causing him to raise his hand up and wipe the tears away. Even though the man was fully aware that they were there because of joy, Riku still did not like seeing Sora cry. It always gave the illusion that he was upset about something, and the silver-haired man did not seeing that.

They both turned to the minister again, holding hands softly as though they could not bare to lose all physical contact.

"Do you Sora take Riku to be your husband? To honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Riku felt worried for a moment that Sora would say no, but his fears were eased yet again when he heard those two words escape Sora's lips.

"I do." He felt the man's hold on his hand tighten as the words exited his mouth. They were so close to being officially married. So close to happily ever after, something that seemed unreachable for a long time.

"And do you Riku take Sora to be your husband? To honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Riku looked over at the love of his life and smiled at him, gripping his hand even more tightly before he turned back to the minister and said the same two words. He hoped that if Sora had fears or doubts like he had, those words would chase them away.

"I do."

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you joined in matrimony." Riku knew the gist from here. He did not even have to hear the minister tell him to kiss Sora before he was upon the smaller man, kissing him softly and sweetly. He could save the more passionate kisses and touches for tonight. He did not think it would be appropriate to kiss Sora in the way he wanted to in a church in front of all of these people.

Riku held Sora close as he pulled back, seeing his husband with his eyes half lidded, a bright smile on his face. Riku glanced over at the crowd, noting they were cheering for him and his new husband. Everyone looked so incredibly happy, but the silver-haired man knew what they felt was nothing compared to him. He felt like he was floating away, wings sprouting from his feet in his happiness. He squeezed Sora's hand and ran down the aisle with his husband, past the smiling faces into the sunlight. It was almost as if the heavens were beaming down at them, knowing just how happy they were.

Riku could see the door to the limo he reserved wide open, welcoming the newlyweds into their get away car. Even though Destiny Islands was a likely place to have a honeymoon, living there made them want to go somewhere completely different. So they were headed to a lovely resort up in the mountains about a four hour drive plus the ferry ride to the mainland. There was snow on the ground all the time, so Riku could just imagine cuddling near Sora by a fire with cocoa. He knew he would have a great time watching Sora attempt to ski.

He knew he should not get so excited about the honeymoon just yet. He still had the whole afternoon to dance with Sora at their reception. That was where they were headed right now. He could not help it though. Every time he thought of how they were married, thoughts of wanting Sora and knowing he would always have the man filled him, making him want to skip the reception and just go to the mainland to catch their short flight to the resort. Riku really did want to go to the party though. To see everyone and hear the toasts. There would be cake, something he knew his husband would enjoy very much.

Riku felt a small head lean against his shoulder as a soft kiss was pressed against the back of his hand. This caused the older man to smile wider than before, inwardly thinking that he would enjoy all of those things he had imagined for their honeymoon very much, but he was not sure how much they would actually leave their hotel room. Riku knew if he had it this way they would not even leave bed except to go to the bathroom, take showers together and pick up food delivered by room service. Yes, he wanted Sora all to himself the whole time they were at the resort. Who cared about what sites there were to see? All Riku wanted to see was his lithe husband lying in a bed next to him, preferably with no clothes to remove. Why he had packed was a mystery to Riku; clothing really was not going to be necessary.

_Damn, I really need to stop thinking about this. I'll get myself hard if I'm not careful. Definitely not a good way to go to the reception._

Riku and Sora had made love in the past. It was the thought of making love on their _honeymoon _that excited Riku the most. Riku finally snagged himself the Keyblade master, and it was the happiest day of his life.

Sora would not have that, he knew this. The boy would be too infatuated with the snow to even think about staying indoors all the time. They obviously did not have much experience when it came to snow. He knew his little brunet husband would want to do all of the silly childish things like making snow angels and men, sledding down a hill and having a snowball fight. The silver-haired man could not say he minded that. He knew he would spend the whole time inwardly swooning at how adorable his husband was, watching Sora's slightly chubby cheeks turn red when he got to cold.

A large flash surprised him from his thoughts, causing him to jump slightly, blinking as he turned to the source. There was his lover, grinning mischievously with a disposable camera in his hand. Where it had come from Riku was not sure, but he did not get much of a chance to ask before a pair of soft lips were covering his own.

Sora pulled back too quickly for Riku's liking, causing a groan of protest to escape his lips. "I'm recording moments! Now I can make a scrapbook and look back at all of the pictures and try and figure out what you were thinking at the time!"

_Trust me babe, you don't want to know. You'd only blush and giggle._

"Love you." Sora nuzzled into Riku's chest, his arms wrapping around the taller man's waist. The mysterious camera was no where to be seen, making it even more puzzling than it had been before.

"Love you too."

They soon arrived at a upscale hotel where his mom had prepared a nice reception party for everyone to enjoy. They were the first to arrive because they had been the first to leave, making the silver-haired man inwardly calculate how much time alone they had before all of their friends and family came swooning, congratulating them for being married and advising them in any way they felt like it.

Riku exited the limo, helping his spouse out as well as they stared at the front of the hotel. They went in and explained who they were to the desk clerk, causing the man to lead them into a large room which had a sign on it. It said simply: 'Reserved for wedding reception'. The first thing Riku noticed when he entered the room was the large amount of balloons. There were countless balloons tied to chairs, centerpieces of tables; everything. So many different colors.

Riku pulled Sora into the room by their intertwined hands, glancing around to see how decorated the rest of the room was. Riku immediately saw a large food table which included many servers preparing for the party. He saw many different round tables that had assignedplaces for each guest. He also noticed one table that was up higher than the others. This one was a long, rectangular table which held two large seats along with a few smaller ones along the side of it. This clearly was where he and Sora were supposed to be sitting.

"Wow..." The platinum blond turned his head to his husband, smiling at the man's amazed look. Riku knew his mom had really outdone herself this time. She had thrown parties before but this was incredible. Riku could see a large grand piano set up on a stage along with something that looked like it could belong to a DJ. This caused the man to smile. Clearly he and his new husband could dance to anything they wanted to. This was their night after all; they really had the right to enjoy themselves. They could listen to anything their heartdesired.A DJ for well known songs and a piano player for love songs that sounded better live.

_This must have cost so much money. _

"I know. I wasn't expecting it to be this nice." Riku pulled Sora to him, pulling Sora in front of him and wrapping his arms around the man from behind. They swayed in the middle of the dance floor, getting a few looks from the servers for dancing to nothing. Riku could have cared less. He really could not think of anything that worried him at the moment.

"Riku!" _Wait, scratch that. _"You weren't supposed to come in here yet! I had this whole plan..." Riku began to tune out his mom's ramblings as he released Sora, nearly shivering from the loss of warmth as he turned and approached his mother. Just behind her was his father, Kairi, and her boyfriend Mac. Riku knew everyone would be arriving shortly, but right now he just wanted to calm his mom down.

"Mom. It's fine! Relax. Everything looks fantastic." Once he was close enough he hugged her tightly, truly thankful for everything she did to make this happen for him and Sora. "Thank you." He muttered to her. This was definitely different for him; to show how grateful he was but right now it was something that needed to be said.

People began piling into the room, some already searching for their seats so the party could begin. Riku pulled away from his mom, grinned at her one last time to show just how happy he was, and turned back to his husband and walked towards him. He took the man towards their seat, smiling when he heard his mom begin to direct people where to go. He saw the DJ and musician had arrived; when he really was not sure. The servers looked ready; the party was starting.

The food was superb. Riku did not thing he had ever had such a good meal in his life. No offense to his mother of course, but she was not much of a cook. She could hire the best chef money could buy but when it came to making meals herself she truly lacked. Riku could say that Wakka seemed to feel the same way. He could see the man consume his meal from here, smiling when the red-head leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach, catching Riku's eye and giving a thumbs up. Everyone seemed to be enjoyed themselves as they chatted away and ate. Riku and Sora were both eating with one hand. They had scooted their large chairs as close as possible and were currently holding hands. Their intertwined hands were resting on Riku's lap as they ate, smiling and talking to anyone who said something to them. Everything was going so well.

Riku soon cleared his plate completely. He placed his fork down and turned to his husband, seeing the man already smiling at him expectantly. He glanced around, wondering why it suddenly felt like everyone was watching him. He looked back to Sora with a questioning look before the brunet leaned over a bit to whisper in his ear.

"We're supposed to dance the first dance by ourselves before everyone else can dance." Riku suddenly felt a bit stupid for not figuring that out, but also felt suspicious. Had everyone been waiting for him to finish his meal? How embarrassing was that? Having people watch your every move as you ate. Riku released his husbands hands and got up from his seat, going around to the other side of Sora's chair to ask him to dance properly.

"May I have this dance then?" Sora giggled for a second then smiled brightly, nodding his hand and taking Riku's hand once again. The platinum blond led his love to the dance floor, turning to see the piano player getting ready to play and sing. Sora's arms made their way around his neck as he placed his hands on the man's waist. A soft tune began to play from the piano, causing him to sway with his husband softly, back and forth as they danced.

Riku lowered his head down onto Sora's forehead, staring into the other's blue eyes. Suddenly it was as if they were completely alone. No crowd of friends were watching them. Not anyone. Riku lost all thought of everything but Sora. He had not realized the song ended until he heard footsteps of other couples making their way onto the dance floor. Riku's grip on Sora did not loosen until many songs later when Sora's mother asked to cut in. At first the platinum blond believed she wished to dance with her son, but instead she beckoned him for a dance. Riku smiled, raising his brows and accepting her offer. He watched as his own mother went to Sora, asking him for a dance.

Riku's feet were beginning to hurt when he and Sora were called over to cut their wedding cake. Riku nearly burst into laughter when Sora's eyes widened at the sight of the monstrous cake. He looked like he was ready to consume the whole thing. "Don't even think about it. This is for everyone." Sora pouted for a moment before picking up the knife by the cake. Riku's hand went over his husbands as they turned to everyone, slicing the cake. Riku dimly noticed a flash, several actually, and was just happy he was not blinded. Once he and Sora cut out a piece, Riku picked it up from the plate they had placed it on and held it in front of the brunet's lips. Sora's mouth opened a bit and Riku placed part of the piece in there, watching Sora's eyes closed as he bit down and ate the cake. Clearly it was good from the look of pure bliss that crossed the Keyblade master's face.

Sora took his turn, taking the cake from Riku and feeding it to him. Unfortunately Sora was a bit clumsy, and only part of the cake made it into the platinum blond's mouth. The other part was smeared on the side of his face, forcing Riku to lick it from the sides of his mouth. He could hear Sora giggling at the icing that was on his face, causing him to take an icing covered finger and rub it on the brunet's nose. Another flash occurred when Riku did this, and a few laughs were heard around the room.

Once the napkins were used on Riku and Sora's faces, everyone else got their piece of cake. Sora and Riku got their own pieces which they did not attempt to feed to each other. Sora consumed his cake incredibly fast and stole half of Riku's.

The evening went on like this. Full of laughter, dancing, kisses and joy. Riku knew that this was the best day of his life. Nothing could have happened to ruin it. He had the best wedding and the best reception, but the most important thing was he had the best husband in the entire world.

A few years ago a perfect ending like this would not have even crossed Riku's mind. He believed that it was his destiny to be alone in the universe. He had been so wrong, and he was so glad. Now he had a bright future ahead of him, the perfect friends and family by his side but most importantly, the perfect husband to hold onto. Riku knew he could die happy. The painful memories from the past may have caused scars within him, but they had healed over. He now had better memories to replace them with and for the first time in a long while Riku was completely content with his life. No regret filled him or doubt. He had the love of his life wrapped around him, and he was ready to face anything. Life was officially perfect; nothing could be better than this.

**-End-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Epilogue**

"Riku! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKU!" A groan escapes a man's lips as he feels the incredibly light weight of his husband's body bouncing on top of his exhausted form. What the hell is going on? Riku just wanted to sleep a bit longer. Riku found his thoughts stopping when he felt a tongue licking his cheek.

"Wha-?" For a moment the silver-haired man believed his little lover had been licking his cheek, but he turned to see a very small, very adorable puppy panting at him. "Ahh!" The man had not been expecting that, so he rolled out of bed and landed with a prompt thud on the floor.

"Sora? What is _that_?" He stared at the creature as if it were an alien. He did not think he was going to be woken up this way, but there was a small puppy, fur a dark brown color.

The brunet looked at his husband as if he were insane. How could he not know what a puppy is? "It's a puppy silly!" Riku rolled his eyes and shook his head at the Keyblade master's comment. No, that was not what he meant.

"I mean where did it come from and why is it in our house?" He stared expectantly at Sora, wanting to know why a puppy had licked him into awareness a few moments ago.

"This lady had a whole litter of them! She was giving them away so I took one! Isn't he cute?" Riku tried not to look at the small creature, instead throwing a glare at his husband. He knew if he looked at the tiny pup too long he would end up giving in.

"Sora, you just got a puppy without talking to me first? This isn't like the goldfish. This guy is a much larger responsibility. We can't flush him down the toilet when he dies because you forgot to feed him!" Riku could feel his heart clench when he saw Sora's eyes fill up with tears, a pout forming on his plump lips.

"But I really really want him! This won't be like that time. I can walk him and feed him and play with him and teach him to go to the bathroom outside..." Riku's mind was screaming not to give in, because he knew that he would probably end up doing most of the work regarding the puppy. He could feel himself breaking when Sora picked up the creature and held him. That was just the most adorable thing Riku had ever seen in his life. Sora, his adorable Sora, holding the cutest little puppy in the world.

"All right..." Riku should have known he was going to give in. Though a sudden spurt of excitement coursed through him. It was like he and Sora had a real family now. This puppy could be their baby until they were ready to adopt a real one of their own._ Not for a while._

"Yay!" Riku found himself lying down again with his husband pressed against him in a tight hug, kissing his face all over. "I love you Riku!"

Riku rolled his eyes when he thought Sora would not love him so much if he had refused to let the puppy be theirs. "Okay okay. Now, we need to go to a pet store and get this guy everything it needs." Riku was not sure what the gender of the dog was, but he knew he would soon find out. Referring to the dog as 'it' was starting to annoy him.

"He's a boy Riku! And his name is Pongo!" Riku raised a brow at the name of the pup. That had been the name of the dog in Traverse Town that had his puppies scattered throughout the worlds.

"That was that dog from Traverse Town right?" Sora simply nodded, backing off of his husband and picking up Pongo and cuddling him again.

"The only difference was that Pongo was a Dalmatian, but this one is a Newfoundland." Riku's eyes widened when Sora mentioned the breed of their new puppy. Newfoundland's got really big. As in one of the largest dogs there were.

Riku was about to say something about his second thoughts on keeping this dog, but his found his heart melting when both the puppy and Sora looked up at him, each looking incredibly happy.

"Okay Sora, lets welcome Pongo home by buying him everything he could ever want." Sora's eyes lit up at the suggestion of getting the pup everything he could need or want, kissing Riku once again on the lips and hopping of the bed with the dog in his hands.

Riku's eyes followed Sora and Pongo out of the room with a smile on his face before he removed himself from bed, heading to his bureau to get dressed.

"DON'T COME IN HERE JUST YET!" He heard the call from the living room, wincing when he realized what must have happened.

"Pongo went to the bathroom on the carpet didn't he?" Riku smiled when he heard Sora attempt to answer, but it only came out as a stutter. This caused him to believe his accusation was indeed the truth. "I'm not cleaning it up."

"Just stay in there for a couple more minutes!" Riku did not answer Sora, just moving his now dressed self to the bed and glancing out the door. He could see Sora running back and forth with cleaning products and paper towels, causing him to smile.

_This is bound to be quite the adventure. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

**A/N: **Okay! There is the wedding and little mini-epilogue. I hope you liked it! I tried my best to make it good! I still don't think it's good, but hopefully that's me being my worst critic!

PLEASE REVIEW! I would like feedback. Reviews really make my day. I write this stuff for you guys. It really makes my day when I get a review and I really would like to hear from you. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed The Question!


End file.
